


It's Fun and Games

by SMeaasnt



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gaming, Humor, Kyuubi is an AI, M/M, Past NaruHina (Will only be flashback), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeaasnt/pseuds/SMeaasnt
Summary: When a new MMORPG releases, Ninjas.Exe, Naruto and his fellow friends immediately throw themselves into this new world, discovering a lot of things that don't necessarily have to do with gaming all together!This was "sponsored" (If you want to call it that) by this KakaNaru Discord-channel.Anybody, who wants to join, please PM me on Wattpad or FF.net. Same name on both of them.Updates at random intervals!





	It's Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> First Real try at a Fanfiction... This'll go horribly wrong.
> 
> So... I'll write a summary of the story up here. It'll expand over time, so you won't need to re-read anything!

It was a normal spring day at Konoha High, the cherry blossoms were blooming in the whole of Konoha, the birds were singing with what seemed to be absolute cheer and the grass fields were full of flowers. It was beautiful and calling it picturesque would even be an understatement. But even though it was so beautiful, a specific young man couldn’t take it in whether he wanted it or not.

This man’s name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was, as per usual on Monday mornings, running late. He was cursing his alarm clock for always waking him these crucial 30 minutes later than he sets it, not wanting to admit that it’s his comfy bed combined with his laziness that keeps him from being on time (Not that his bed is overly comfy).

Racing past the magical scenery of the gardens in front of the school, the youth made his way through the almost empty hallways, barely noticing the clock that hung on the wall reading: “If you don’t hurry up you’re dead!” knowing that Iruka-sensei will want his head if he’s late, he started going full speed almost sprinting towards the classroom that would contain the judge of his fate. But on the last few meters to the goal, he tripped over something, starting to fall square on his face.

He involuntarily closed his eyes, bracing for the impeding impact… That never came. Hesitantly opening his eyes, fearing he saw the white floor, he was pulled into a firm chest. He quickly distanced himself from his savior only to notice that it was Iruka-sensei himself. “Erm, hey Iruka-sensei! How’s it goin’?” Naruto was in absolute panic, his heart trying it’s best to find a way out of his ribcage. While, yes, Iruka wouldn’t try to kill him over being too late again, now he’d have the motive of him running in the hallways! It was painfully obvious to see that Iruka was mad, no, _pissed_ about something, merely judging by the aggressively pumping vein on his forehead.

“ _Na-ru-to…_ ” The blonde was quacking inside, hoping he’d somehow get out of this situation. He’d even accept getting saved by Sasuke-teme. And that says enough about his psychological state. “ _How often do I need to tell you…_ ” Iruka suddenly grabbed Naruto by the jacket, taking him by surprise and nullifying all his chances to escape the clutches of his teacher. “ _To **NOT RUN IN THE HALLWAYS!**_ ” Naruto was in for a ride and he knew it. While yes, Iruka-sensei isn’t the bulkiest of person, he could be as threatening as a serial murderer that was hunting you down. Whoever ended up on the receiving end of his anger was, so they say, a goner. If there was one teacher you wanted on your side, it’s Iruka, as his punishments for any violation of any rule would be severe and his reputation can even compete with the craziness of all the other teachers. And Gai-sensei is among those.

“Wah, Sorry Iruka-nii-san!” That was a habit of Naruto’s that just developed sometime. He himself didn’t know when he started calling Iruka that, outside the classroom and it often appeared when he wanted to appease to Iruka, though it did have quite the fail rate. “You’ll be writing me a 5-page essay about ‘ _Why running in the hallways can lead to earthquakes’_ , got it? When you’re finished, hand it to me, then maybe I’ll invite you to ramen.” …There’s the kind of crazy he was talking about. Where is the connection between those two things, and was there even one to begin with?

“But Iruka-sensei,” Naruto whined at that “Why do I have to do that? And where’s the sense behind it, when it’s clear that there’s no connection?” Naruto sadly realized his mistake just a few moments too late. _Oh crap._ “And now… You’ll be writing ten pages.” Naruto could swear that his mouth often just moved faster than his brain could keep up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's noted as per usual.


End file.
